thexfactornorthamericafandomcom-20200214-history
The X-Factor (North America) Wiki
Welcome to the The X-Factor (North America) Wiki Welcome to the X Factor (North America). This will be solely one the North American version of the show. Introduction ''The X-Factor ''(like American Idol) is a singing competition. Which they try to find the next singer to follow in the recording artists footsteps. Audition has started back in April and will contonue through May. The show itself will premiere this fall. Do you have what it takes? Host The host of ''The X-Factor ''is actor/television host Mario Lopez, who started hosting the show in season 2. Previous hosts of this show were Welsh television personality Steve Jones, who hosted season 1, and reality television star Khloe Kardashian Odom, who co-hosted alongside Lopez in season 2. Judges For the North American Show The judges for this show are currently British record executive Simon Cowell, singer-songwriter and actress Demi Lovato, former Destiny's Child singer Kelly Rowland, and Latin music superstar Paulina Rubio. Former judges on the panel are Cheryl Cole, Paula Abdul, Nicole Scherzinger, LA Reid, and Britney Spears. Prize The prize for the winner(soloist or group) was a $5 million recording contract, considered the biggest prize in televison history. A Pepsi commercial that aired on February 5, 2012 during Super Bowl XLVI was included in the prize package for season 1. For season 2, the winner got the chance to star in a Pepsi commercial that aired during the 55th Grammy Awards on February 10, 2013. For season 3, the prize for the winner will be a $1 million recording contract. Phases of The X Factor Unlike American Idol, the show has 5 phases in selecting the winner of the talent show. They are as follows; Stage 1: Producer's Audition This' where it begins; contestants will try to wow the judges. If they're successful; they will go on to the next phase which is... Stage 2: Judges Audition Similar to phase 1. But his phase will be more trickier. As the judges will be trying to find who can actually sing for them and continue through the competition Stage 3: Boot Camp This is where the judges seperate the boys from the men (so to speak). As they now slice the competition in half. Which they pick which contestant who will be in what group. Stage 4: Judges House The judges don't expect 100% but rather that if the contestant has "it". Which the contestants travel around the world to meet their specific mentor/judge. This is where they make or break the contestant and see if they can make it to the live shows. Stage 5: Live Shows This is it! After an ardeous process of selecting the contestants, the contestants duke it out in front of a live audience and for your votes. This is where they crown the winner. Fuck that pussy, Make her squirt and make sure to shove your dick up both of her holes. Contestants Contestants Will add to who ever joins the North American X Factor. And you guys are also free to add anything. As long as it is accurate :). External Links *Official U.S Site Category:Browse